


A Storm of Infamy

by rufferto



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: American revolution RPF - Freeform, Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Period Violence, RPF, Romance, historical RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England  April 1801.</p><p>A reluctant Benjamin Tallmadge arrives in England at the request of Peggy Arnold. Benedict is dying. Peggy begs Benjamin to come in the hopes it will give Benedict the strength to fight the gout that is threatening to claim his life.  Secrets are revealed as Benedict tells the tale in his own words. Benjamin is forced to accept the horrible truth...too late. </p><p>NOTE: Benedict Arnold dies in June 1801. Hence Major Character Death, alert. This is not a fix it story.</p><p>NOTE: Abandoning this fic. Does not seem anyone is interested and it was far more difficult than I figured it would be. If you think I should continue, please let me know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_**London : 1801** _

“You hate me now, don’t you?” Benedict sat at his desk and tried to write without cringing in pain. His bequests.

Benjamin shook his head, “No.” This would perhaps be one of the last times he would see the man. He should be happy he'd been granted this moment, but somehow he was just sad.  “Why did you do it?”

“Is that what want to talk about?” Benedict sighed. “You know why, they pushed me too far.”

Benjamin took a step closer to the man. It had been many many years and he didn’t know why he’d agreed to visit the man. The turncoat. “I loved you, and you threw me aside.” Even now it hurt to admit it.  Benedict’s betrayal had cut him to the core.

“You think so?” Benedict’s eyes sharpened and it almost reminded him of the man he’d first met all those years ago, all of them. Like it was yesterday. “What do you imagine did happen, Benjamin? Will you stay and listen or write me away like the historians all have as a demon. If you believe it, perhaps I am and all the tales are true.”

“How did you get Peggy to send me the letter about your health? How did you find me?” Benjamin ventured, knowing that Benedict’s wife despised him.

“It took months of convincing, and I always knew where you were. I have friends at home. There is a reason she hated you, Benjamin.” Benedict sighed. 

They always used their full names, it was too unnerving to call each other Ben. Benjamin approached the desk. “Let me get you to the bed, you’re in pain.” He changed the subject.

As he had in the past, Benedict allowed it. It was weird for Benjamin to be so close to the man, to inhale his familiar scent and yet to be so far away from him. He guided him carefully to the bed and laid him down. He could not help but touch his white hair and sigh. “Have you ever? With anyone else?” Benedict asked him bluntly.

“Only you,” Benjamin said without thinking. It was only ever Benedict. The only man who had breached his defenses and torn down his walls, then shattered them onto the ground. He’d left a gaping hole in his wake and a wounded heart that never healed.

“My Benjamin,” Benedict reached up to touch his cheek. “You’re still young,” he quipped softly. “I did it for you, you know.” He exhaled softly. “I mean, not completely but it was a large part of it.”

“Me? I don’t understand,” Benjamin’s eyes furrowed. He leaned into the touch. Deprived of true feeling for so long it threatened to overwhelm him. “How was you betraying your country anything to do with me?” He spoke the words bitterly and averted his eyes.  He’d traveled all the way to England after a letter reached him from Peggy herself, imploring him to come.

“My dear boy,” Benedict used his pet name from the past. “You had everything to do with it. How do you imagine Major Andre was able to keep me in line? It was not just because I hated Washington and what Congress did to me. Peggy inadvertently told him, y’see. About us. I did what I did because I had to. It was the only choice. Do not blame her, she didn’t know what she’d done until it was too late.” He closed his eyes and shuddered from a wrack of pain to his leg. “If the nature of my relationship with you ever came to light, you would have been ruined and likely killed, horribly. That, my dear, I couldn’t allow. Now bring me some of that rum and let me tell you what really happened.”

Benjamin felt his heart pound in his chest and complied. It was something he always felt around Benedict. “I’m sure you shouldn’t be drinking, Benedict.”

“I’m sure you’re right, my love.” Nevertheless, rum whetted the older man’s lips and he began the tale.  

Benjamin’s eyes narrowed. He hadn’t been that for over twenty years. He was here, in England, at the request of the wife of the only man he’d ever love. The Infamous Traitor, Benjamin Arnold. He settled down to listen, aware that Benedict had taken his hand.

***TBC***


	2. Plain Words

To look into Benjamin’s eyes now made Benedict sigh. “Do you recall the first day I laid eyes on you?” He searched the other man’s face. Benjamin had long since learned to steal his expression. It was not the case when he was a younger man. Benjamin always wore his heart on his sleeve which is one of the main reasons he was never in the field as a spy. “You were so vigorously supportive. Your eyes practically shone when you looked at me. You offered me your seat without hesitation and I knew then just as I know now. Oh, I loved Peggy, and I still love Peggy. Do not give me that look. You knew that very well from that first day. You knew. Men like us,” he shrugged. “Men like us don’t get married and live together. All men like us can hope for is to resist discovery.”

“I…” Benjamin worried his lower lip. He didn’t want to dredge up all that pain, but Benedict was dying and the years stretched out before him.

“And do you remember what happened that night?” Benedict looked at him softly. “That’s when it all started.”

Of course Benjamin remembered.

**_/Flashback/_ **

Benjamin Tallmadge had never met anyone like Benedict Arnold in his entire life. He was absolutely…larger than he’d expected. He filled the room just by being in it. His presence was a little overwhelming, to be honest. That’s why Benjamin had left the room a couple of hours later and had to collect himself. He didn’t know quite what to think of what was happening to him. His body was humming with excitement and there was a great deal of the night still left. He couldn’t hardly think of going back to his tent. He paced by a tree, which didn’t help. His nerves were jangled all over the place and he had no idea of what to think or do with himself. Oh he knew what he wanted to do but the fear of it ate at him. What if he got caught? His pants were painfully tight already. He’d been in a fog of want since he’d first heard the man’s voice. Jesus, it had never been like this before, never been an uncontrollable urge. He felt desperate and dirty at the same time. Above all, he needed something to shove his cock into so badly he was panting from the heat.

He wanted to. He ran his hand down his body and knew it would be mad to try and relieve himself out here in the woods.

“What’s the matter w’ya, Ben?” He heard Caleb’s thick drawl from somewhere nearby. “Lovely night, yeah? What's wrong, ye look a right mess?”

Benjamin swallowed. “Keep it down, Jesus, Caleb.”

Caleb looked him up and down, “Ahhh…” he drawled. “Someone in there worth all this hot and bother then?” His eyes twinkled.  He knew very well what Benjamin preferred. “I’ll keep an eye out if ye want to take care of matters.”

Benjamin breathed a sigh of relief and dimpled, “you’re a good friend.” He let Caleb stand guard while he found a place to rest and take out his cock. He closed his eyes was surprised how just conjuring up the man’s face in his head brought an immediate reaction. He took care of things without a great deal of fuss and sighed at the relief it brought his body.

“So who was ‘e?” Caleb asked jauntily. He poked his head back around when he felt sure Benjamin had completed his business.

“None of your damn business,” Benjamin grunted as he righted his pants.

“Come on, haven’t seen you this flushed in a long while,” Caleb teased. “Ye hair’s mussed,”

Benjamin fumbled to right his hair as they headed back to the camp. Which was of course when his luck punched him hard in the gut.

The very man who had caused his frustration, Benedict Arnold was having a cigar on a nearby bench. He looked up to grin and then his lips pulled down into a frown when he saw Caleb.  He merely nodded then and went back to his cigar and appeared to entirely dismiss Benjamin in favor of a smoke. Another officer joined him before Benjamin could say anything.

Caleb tugged his arm and got them out of there. “This place isn’t for the likes of us, Ben, c’mon. I’ve got some news for Sacket.”

As they hurried on by, Benjamin happened to glance over his shoulder to see Benedict’s eyes on him. The older man had quickly looked away.

That was interesting, Benjamin thought.

**_/End flashback/_ **

“Do you know what I first thought when I saw you with Caleb? Your face was flushed and your hair was askew.” Benedict reminisced.

“You never told me,” Benjamin shrugged. Truth was, they hadn’t talked a great deal. It was part of their great failure of a relationship. There was only a fragile trust between them.

 “I suppose I was jealous,” Benedict laughed and coughed a bit. “I thought someone else already had you.”

Benjamin’s smiled in spite of himself. He’d missed that laugh, more than he cared to admit. He looked down to see that Benedict had put a hand over his and he hadn’t snatched it away. He took a deep breath and forced his emotions to remain in check. This man … what he’d done. He knew what was coming.

“I didn’t see you again until after I was wounded.” Benedict kept his eyes on Benjamin’s. “You came back later at my bequest.”

He had, Benjamin looked down at the man’s hand. Wrinkled as it was he could still feel the twist in his gut at being so close to his heart’s desire. In spite of everything.

**_/Flashback/_ **

 “Ah, Major. So pleased you could alleviate my boredom,” Benedict chuckled in that low drawl of his that caused Benjamin’s spine to tingle.  “Do you play checkers, chess or cards? Anything? Sitting down all day is driving me mad.”

“I’m sorry sir, you invited me here to … entertain you?” Benjamin was perplexed, he had been working with Sacket when the order came for him to go to the General’s tent.

“Come on, have a seat.” Benedict cajoled. “You’re a fascinating young man, I want to hear more about you.”

“I’m sure I’m not,” Benjamin’s lips twitched.

They selected cards as an option for distraction without bets as neither could really afford gambling. Benjamin heard him talk about himself more than anything else. He was arrogant, that was certain, but compelling at the same time. Benjamin felt himself getting drawn into the man more and more as the night wore on.

A bottle of rum later and his cheeks were slightly flushed and words a little less proper.  They laughed and joked until one moment when Benedict looked him directly in the eyes. “If I was at my full health, I’m sure I could show you exactly why it is you’ve stayed in my tent for so long tonight, Major.”

Benjamin wanted to deny it, to throw it back in his face and stomp out of there. It was so… so forward. So arrogant? Was he that transparent? His lips pressed together. “I’m not sure I know your meaning, General.”

“Don’t you?” Benedict’s eyes twinkled. “You could have left here hours ago, and yet, you stayed.”

The air was suddenly very warm in the tent and they certainly weren’t anywhere they could be overheard.

Benjamin didn’t want to be so easily pressed. It was dangerous to even talk about. Men had been called out for less. Benedict was taking a risk even mentioning it. He looked pointedly down at the contraption Benedict’s leg was trussed up in. “You’re not in any condition to be making assumptions.”

“You’re not here out of pity,” Benedict scoffed. “You’re here because you took one look at me and got so hard you had to go out and relieve yourself while your friend kept a look out.”

Benjamin’s mouth fell open, “How did you…” he closed his mouth quickly and tried to get to his feet but Benedict reached out and grabbed his arm tightly to stop him.

“Believe me, I’ve been around.” Benedict chuckled.

“But you’ve been married, you have three sons.” Benjamin was shocked, confused and only half-hardheartedly tried to shake off the General’s hand.

“And a woman in Philadelphia who I might just take for a second wife if she’ll have me.” Benedict nodded blithely. “Does it matter? I know what it means when men look at me the way you did.”

He had no right to believe it mattered. A relationship between men didn’t matter. Benjamin’s spirit fell slightly, whatever happened between them, he’d never be first.  Still, he couldn’t think of anything to say so he stared down at his lap. Confused and unhappy. “Nothing can ever come of it, why bring it up?” he asked finally.

Benedict laughed at that, “My dear boy, you are very green at this aren’t you?” He released Benjamin’s arm. “Who says nothing can come of it? Mark me, Benjamin Tallmadge, I will have you, when I’m able. So you’d best start getting used to the idea.”

He may have released Benjamin’s arm but his hand reached up and grabbed the man’s jacket to pull him down. For a moment, they just balanced there, so close. Benjamin’s mouth was open slightly from shock and his eyes were wide. Not from the fear of being kissed, but the fear of being discovered.

Benedict did not share that fear, he held Benjamin’s eyes for a long moment, smiled and stared at his lips. “Your lips were made for kissing, sin waiting to happen, I’m surprised you’ve lasted this long without being claimed. You have eyes and skin soft enough to drive a man crazy. Do you want me to kiss you, I wonder? How many nights have you lain awake thinking of me kissing you?”

Benjamin felt his body temperature rise just from the words. He wanted that, oh so much. He refused to give in to the man’s arrogance, though. It just rubbed him raw. “Let go of me,” he requested firmly.

Benedict huffed, “Hah,” and he did. “As you wish.”

Benjamin straightened to his feet and brushed off his coat. For some time, he simply stood there, uncertain of what to say. He hadn’t expected Benedict to let him go. Somehow the idea of going back to his own tent wasn’t appealing either.

“Will you return tomorrow?” Benedict asked him. The injured man stifled a yawn.

“When I have time, yes.” Benjamin responded. He watched the General try to get comfortable.

“Damn this bed,” Benedict muttered. He threw Benjamin a heated look.

“Do you need anything?” Benjamin asked, surprised at the softness of his tone.

“A change of clothes would be nice,” Benedict muttered.

Benjamin couldn’t blame him, it was hellishly hot. “I’ll get you some water and see if there are any fresh shirts.”

“Major,” Benedict smirked.

Benjamin looked back with a quizzical expression, “Yes?”

“Let’s just make one thing perfectly clear, shall we?” Benedict raked his eyes up and down Benjamin’s body, unashamed.

Benjamin felt his skin tingle with need and he strove to control himself. “What?”

“When I’m on my feet and I have my strength back, I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re going to think you’ve seen God. That’s a promise.” Benedict said in a low, lazy tone.

Benjamin’s mouth opened, shocked by the brazenness of the words. He closed his mouth, gave a brief, nod. “Am I dismissed?”

“Quite,” Benedict snorted.

Benjamin would never admit it, but he all but fled the tent.

*TBC *  


	3. Chapter 3

Benjamin visited Arnold one more time that first few days of their second encounter.  He brought the man books, news, helped him work away the hours. He helped him get to his feet once or twice a day and it was largely due to Ben’s attention that Arnold was able to walk on his own at all when he confronted Washington.

He wasn’t certain why he started doing it. He should never have returned to that tent after Arnold’s parting words to him. He was, however, helpless to resist. He was caught by that intense look and his hands. Benjamin couldn’t stop thinking about his hands. They were large and thick, not thin and graceful like his. He tossed and turned at night dreaming of them like a dog in heat. He didn’t know if the desire was showing in his eyes but he sure as hell tried to stop thinking about it.

And Arnold seemed to delight in encouraging him. He took every opportunity to touch Benjamin. There was even one moment when his hand even dared to stroke his neck gently. It was after just such an encounter that Benjamin found himself staring at the top of his tent, unable to sleep. Unlike Caleb he didn’t indulge in the company of women that much and it had been a long while.

Maybe that was it. It was the first time in this damned war that a man looked at him with intention. He’d thought he’d have to fight it off more. Caleb used to joke about having to protect his honor from men who preferred pretty boys. How would the man’s hands feel on his body, how would they feel inside him…stretching him? How would they feel on his cock? The more he thought about it the more he wanted it and the more frustrated he became.

Arnold was hell bent on getting back into action. He wouldn’t long be in camp. Benjamin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He got to his feet and pulled on a jacket. The camp was asleep but there would be a few sentries on duty. He snuck out easily, barely making a sound. He stole through the camp towards Arnold’s tent. He knew it was suicide if he was caught but he couldn’t help himself. There was a guard posted but he was half asleep. Benjamin knew there was a loose tent-flap in the back of the tent and he stole around there.

It was dark in the tent but he could see the outline of Arnold’s body against a ray of moonlight. The man’s chest rose and fell in sleep. His leg was trussed up and secured to heal and he smelled a bit better. Someone had been in to help him clean and wash his hair. “You like living dangerously.” He heard the man’s voice whisper. “Good. I know you’re there, Benjamin. Come out of the shadow and let me look at you.”

He did as bid, moth to flame.

“I’m in no condition to do anything strenuous, if that is what you’re here for.” Arnold smiled like a cat that was just about to finish off a sweet bowl of cream. He chortled when Benjamin looked down at the ground, ashamed of his actions. “I think I know what you want, but quietly.”

Ben dropped to his knees by the bedside and searched the other man’s eyes. Was it just infatuation? He couldn’t begin to figure it out, he just knew that if he didn’t get at least a taste he’d never sleep. He swallowed and licked his lips.

Arnold lay there expectantly, propped up slightly on one arm. He clearly had no intention of instigating anything. If there was to be a moment between them, it would be up to the pretty lad on his knees.

Benjamin reached out and could feel his whole body strumming with excitement. Jesus Christ, it was overwhelming. He let their hands touch and pressed his palm against Arnold’s. There was such a noticeable size difference that he couldn’t help but flush.  He rubbed his palm against the general’s and huffed slightly, the heat was almost too much for him. If it weren’t for the man’s injuries he would be up on top of him and riding him like a whore. He was so ashamed of his wanton behavior he almost fled again.

Instead of letting him do so, Arnold linked their fingers briefly then released him only to tug him closer and begin to unbutton Benjamin’s trousers.

“But you can’t…” Benjamin protested. Arnold lifted one finger to Benjamin’s lips and shushed him.

“Bend over,” Arnold told him loftily and a chuckle escaped his lips. “I want to see your ass. On your hands and knees, Major.”

Benjamin was confused for a brief moment but at the authoritative note he felt a thrill run through him. He obeyed, in spite of his nature to be confrontational. Something about Arnold. He just couldn’t.  He shifted and placed his hands on the damp ground. The cool night air whipped through the tent and he could feel goose pimples prickle across his bared skin.

Arnold’s fingers were gentle at first. He caressed Benjamin’s buttocks with the softest of touches. “Beautiful,” he whispered. “Gods, you’re perfect. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a man with an ass like this.”

The hand stopped for a moment and Benjamin heard himself whimper. “We’re not done yet,” Arnold’s voice was low and husky. He glanced back and watched as Arnold dripped some oil the doctor had been using for his leg muscles onto his fingers. His eyes widened when he realized what was about to happen. And yet, he did not move.

Arnold locked gazes with him, and his coated fingers returned to their fondling. This time, however,

Benjamin felt pressure against his hole. He grunted impatiently, horrified at his needy behavior. “Please,” he whispered between his teeth. “Jesus, please.”

It was not long before he felt one of those gloriously thick fingers dig deep inside and fill him as far as they would go. There was another…and a third and Benjamin writhed on Arnold’s fingers. He pushed back as the General pushed forward and he could feel pleasure building up high. He panted and moaned softly as his body shook with need. He happened to glance back again just to see Arnold pulling on his own cock with is free hand. The General grunted in pain, for the force of movement was clearly hurting him.

It lasted…not as long as he would have liked but he spilled his seed embarrassingly quickly. Arnold took longer and he braced himself against the ground as the man’s fingers roughly filled him.

He was relentless and demanding and Benjamin took everything he was willing to give. When it was done and he heard Arnold’s gasp and release he still felt his fingers inside. They still moved and worked within him. He felt his whole world crash and rise and crash again. He strove hard to keep quiet but he longed to scream and shout. “Whaa…” He kept pressing against something Benjamin had never encountered before. He found himself releasing again and even then Arnold didn’t stop.

The harshness eased and the gentle fucking continued and receded until finally his ass was released.  He remained there, dazed, unsure… utterly wrecked.

“Come here, Benjamin.” Arnold whispered.

 He didn’t know if he was strong enough to move, but he could do nothing more than obey. Arnold washed his hand and chuckled.

Benjamin fumbled with his trousers to stop them from making him trip over his own knees and finally knelt again before the bed. He faced Arnold properly this time, still shuddering from the effects of his treatment.

Arnold gripped his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. It wasn’t a kiss really, but more of a mark. A claim. His lips were ravaged until he could hardly breathe. “You’re mine,” Arnold told him roughly just before he dismissed him. “Go clean yourself up and get some sleep.”

Benjamin rose unsteadily. He managed to arrange his pants and jacket and couldn’t even be bothered with his hair. “Benedict…” He exhaled.

“Listen carefully, Benjamin.” Arnold said very softly. “I have a woman I intend to marry in Philadelphia. But you, you’re not a woman. You still belong to me. You want to belong to me, don’t you?” He poured Benjamin some of the whisky he had handy.

“I…” Benjamin had no idea what he was doing. “God, yes.” He knew without a shadow of a doubt that he wanted more.

“Then it’s settled. Go back to your own tent.”

Benjamin’s head reeled as he snuck back out of the General’s tent. A few paces away and he heard someone cough. “Caleb?! You followed me?”

“Course I did,” Caleb chuckled, “Be damn glad I did too because I directed at least two people away from Arnold’s tent. I hope yeh know what you’re doing.”

“Did you hear…anything?”

“Not much, but I got the general gist. You had a good time.” Caleb snickered. He knew, of course, all about Benjamin.

Benjamin stalked back to the tent with Caleb in tow. It was going to be a long night.

That very next day he was called in by Washington for a mission. It would be some time before he saw General Arnold again. When he went to say good-bye to Arnold the man merely gave him a brief farewell and told him not to get shot.

Was this his life now? Hiding who he was forever? Had that night really happened? Would he ever see Arnold again? Did it matter? The man clearly wasn’t in love with him, though Benjamin knew his heart was already given.

**flash forward**

“Did you know that was the first night I knew I was in love with you,” Benedict asked him, and coughed breathlessly. “I was so angry with Washington for sending you on a dangerous mission. I think he suspected.”

“I didn’t know anything,” Benjamin sighed and stared at the old man who was once a vibrant general, full of bluster and life. Before he betrayed his country.

“Benjamin…” Benedict shook his head, “Everything that has happened was over you. I’m trying to explain. They denied me you, I could never forgive him for that.”

Benjamin looked at him in surprise, “What do you mean?”

“Let’s go back to the next time we met.” Benedict coughed again.

*TBC*


End file.
